Output devices such as printers may implement a subtractive color model, like a cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CYMK) color model, while input devices such as computer monitors, mobile phones, and other input devices may implement an additive color model, like a red, green and blue (RGB) color model.
To output data from an input device, such as a graphic, text or a combination thereof, output devices may convert the additive color model into a subtractive color model via a print color transform. Manufacturers and/or vendors are challenged to provide print color transform such that graphics and/or text are outputted from output devices, like a printer, with more accurate color representation.